


The Blinovitch Limitation Effect

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Series: Meeting Of The Ways [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You're gonna have to get out that leather jacket I used to like on you back when we first met. And some trousers to match.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blinovitch Limitation Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Leather/Latex/Rubber' in [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this

  
'I need some advice.'

The man had just perched awkwardly on the bar stool next to Jack's. No 'hullo', no 'nice to meet you', no flirtation, just that.

'I'm having trouble with the Blinovitch Limitation Effect.'

Instantly, Jack is listening. Very few people - even in a bar on one of the main space lanes in 3026 - would even know what that meant. And this particular obvious time traveller is familiar, a face Jack hasn't forgotten in a couple of hundred years.

'Oooh, tricky one,' Jack said.

'I mean, I've worked it all out, except for the temporal discharge,' mused the other.

Oh, he cannot leave lines like that alone

'I used to have that, but you can get cream for it now,' he joked. The other man glanced up, brow furrowed.

'Good to see you haven't changed, Captain,' he said, rather soberly.

'Nor have you, Doctor.'

* * *

So, after the two hours of talking and hugging and generally catching up, they are both slightly drunk.

'So, you were saying...Blinovitch Limitation Effect,' muttered Jack.

'Yes, because I have this brilliant idea, it's genius, I'm amazed I never thought of it before, and if I can just get round this one problem then I'm - ' the Doctor hiccupped, ' - sorted.'

'What's the idea?' Jack asked.

The Doctor looked down.

'Promise you won't laugh?'

'Sure.'

'Really though? Because you might think this is in some way amusing, which it's not, it's a very sensible - '

'Hey, I said - I promise.'

'I'm trying to meet my future self so I can practise having sex with him,' said the Doctor, in a rush.

Jack broke his promise, loudly, so that heads turned all along the bar. The Doctor swatted feebly at his sleeve.

'Jack!'

'S - sorry,' he giggled. 'Why the sudden interest, though?'

'There's this woman,' said the Doctor, sullenly. 'She's from my future and she knows things we've done - and, I shouldn't know this but Rory mentioned it, she says one one of her birthdays, there were two of me, so I have to - figure out how to make that work - so we can - you know - '

He's blushing, richly. Jack has managed not to start laughing again, but it's a struggle.

'Well, leaving aside the obvious suggestion, which is that you practise on me instead and avoid the whole problem - '

' - can't do that yet. She and I haven't actually, you know, worked out if we're monogamous. Well. I mean, I assume we have, but I don't remember it yet - ' he paused, got his thoughts together. 'Also, I mean how to make it work _temporally_ , I do remember the - the mechanics, thank you.'

' - OK, good - but I also know the answer to the Blinovitch problem, found out how to get round it in my second year with the Agency.'

'I thought you would have,' said the Doctor, drily.

'I take no credit - a friend of mine worked it out, I just tested it.'

'So what is it?'

'Leather.'

' _Leather_?'

'Yeah - sounds stupid, but it isolates the temporal particles and - well, there was some physics, but I forgot the rest. Basically, stops everything sparking when you touch. You're gonna have to get out that leather jacket I used to like on you back when we first met. And some trousers to match.'

'You hated that jacket, you said it made me look like a U-boat captain.'

'I was playing it cool.'

* * *

The Tardis wardrobe. Of course she has leather. She has everything.

'Tell you what else,' called Jack, emerging from a rack of clothes further along the enormous room. 'If you're gonna have sex with yourself, you gotta get a health check first. Guy I knew once caught an STI off his future self, which made it _really_ difficult to get rid of, cause it just kinda looped.'

The Doctor shook his head. Thinking about creating a paradox like that was the equivalent of nails down the blackboard of his Timelord senses. And, also, yuck.

'I'm fine,' he said, 'It's been - oh, not since - well, quite a while, oh stop _looking_ at me like that!'

Jack is completely unable to repress a grin. He cannot help loving him, this ridiculously cute guy who dressed like he'd been dragged through the nineteenth century backwards, so shy and sweet - and yet completely unworried by the prospect of putting on fetish gear and seducing his own future self.

'Found you these,' he said. Leather trousers. Long and smooth and shiny black. They smelled subtly appealing, indefinably luxurious. That took him back a bit. He'd lived through the great days of leather kink, and while it's not exactly a kink of Jack's, but he's very responsive to anything that his lovers find hot.

Getting the trousers on was a tricky proposition, so the Doctor retired modestly behind a screen. There was a lot of cursing and the creak of the leather as he struggled into the tight material.

Eventually, he emerged. He'd also swapped his shirt for a sleeveless top that accentuated his shoulders, and found some big, clunky black boots. The effect was startling - they had a slight heel that altered his posture, made him seem much taller, and the effect of tight leather on those luscious long legs is - astonishing.

'You're gaping, Jack,' he said. 'I take it that's a good sign?'

'Woah, Sandra Dee,' said Jack. He offered the much-maligned coat the Doctor used to wear, which he'd found on a hanger near the door.

Not that he'd spent a few moments while the Doctor was changing stroking it, and gently, almost reverently, hugging the folded coat, the shoulder against his face. He _totally_ wasn't that nostalgic for his original Doctor, the occasional powerful hugs they'd shared, and the reassuring, exciting feel of the warm leather against his cheek.

He helped the Doctor put it on, standing behind him, and the action called to mind his lover, the one who had -

 _Oh god, what was his name?_

He remembered his face, and the way he used to do that thing with the coat, and the 456, but what was his name? It's not that he doesn't care, but it's been such a long time -

'What do you think?' cried the Doctor, spinning round, distracting him without meaning to from the sudden wave of sadness.

Jack took a breath, recalled his mind to the present.

The complete effect. Remarkable. Smooth and sleek. The Doctor turned, slowly, for Jack to admire him.

'Yep.' Jack said, decidedly. 'That looks fantastic.'

'Sort of - well, comfortable,' said the Doctor. 'In a totally uncomfortable way.'

'Come here,' Jack, reaching to smooth the lapels. It's very tempting to grip them, draw the Doctor closely, lean in and kiss him on the lips...

But they've been apart for hundreds of years, and it's unlikely that this Doctor even remembers their first time yet.

Then, just as Jack stepped back, the Doctor moved forward and tried to kiss him, eyes shut, and missed. His balance swayed, he almost stumbled.

'Oh, hi,' said Jack, catching him and pulling him into a hug. Hands on his smooth sleeves, his fingers creased the material as he returned the Doctor's kiss.

It was a long kiss, starting slow as they savoured it, and building to a hungry pace. Jack is holding back, letting the Doctor set their speed, his hands straying slowly and sensually over the sleeves and back of the coat. He can still smell that delicious leather smell - more fragrant now there's a warm body under the material - and he'd bury his face in the shoulder if kissing wasn't so much more fun right now.

At length, the Doctor stopped. Eyes wide.

'I - oh blimey. I should - um - ' He is at a loss for words. Jack raises one eyebrow. 'Need to call River,' muttered the Doctor, and bolted from the room.

 _Well that's cryptic_ , thought Jack. His head is singing and he can't repress a grin and a fair-sized hard-on. What is he calling River for - advice, permission, a threesome? He followed the Doctor out of the room.

* * *

In Stormcage, a peal of delicious laughter causes nervous guards to glance round, fingering their gun holsters, alert for the first sign of violence or lipstick.

'Monogamous?' said River Song, in a voice rich with amusement. 'No, sweetie, why would we be monogamous?'

'We're going to talk about it soon. Can I ask who - ?'

'Oh, I remember _him_. Pinch his bum from me, will you?'

A pause, and she laughed again.

'Spoilers, darling. You'll find out. Now, go and have fun.'

Long pause. The line clicked dead.

'I love you,' she added, to the hum of the wire.

* * *

The Doctor put down the phone, and as he did so Jack laid a hand gently on his shoulder, smoothed his fingers over the leather.

'Was that the green light?' he asked. 'We good to go?'

'Yes.'

Jack exhaled, leaned into the Doctor's grip. Now he has license, he is very slow and careful, pushing the Doctor gently against the console, weight against his hips, and his hands straying over the leather, reaching down to cup the Doctor's bum in one hand, which drew a surprised squeak.

'You know what I really want to do?' Jack whispered. 'I want to strip off and press against you while you keep all that gear on. I want to feel leather against my naked skin. All over.'

The Doctor stared.

'I though sex was supposed to be, you know, something you undress for?'

'It's not compulsory,' said Jack. 'You feel so good dressed like this - so warm and - powerful - ' he leaned in close, inhaled. _Oh god, so good_.

Meanwhile, the Doctor is having spinning moments of doubt, confusion, excitement, in that order. But it's a long time since he had sex, and he feels different in his outfit - hard to describe. Like he's not quite himself, like he's someone else who has license to grab Jack like _this_ , and spin round to pin him to the console like _this_ and bite at his neck _that hard_ -

'Aw fuck!'

Jack grapples back, enjoying the physical conflict, and they manage to wrestle each other as far as the nearest bedroom without any more words. The Doctor wrenched Jack's clothes off him, and threw him down on the bed.

It felt as good as Jack had imagined. The Doctor pinned him down, hot and flushed and intent, his slim leather-clad thigh jammed between Jack's legs, and the feel of the thick leather on his cock was tormentingly good.  
Aside from the look of the Doctor, feral and beautiful and confident, the feel of the coat and the associations of it - dangerous and safe and angry and affectionate all at once - make him shiver with pleasure.

Jack is grinding hard up against the Doctor, the resistance of the leather on his cock inflicting an ache of pain-pleasure. And it smells so nice, the combination of the subtle smell of warm leather and sweat and sex and pheremones, rich, appealing and luscious.

It's going to be fast, Jack can feel it, the Doctor's eyes are closed, he's pressing against Jack's thigh, and Jack reached to grope him, feeling his cock swelled and thick under his trousers, straining against the buttons.

'Can I touch you?' he asked, hands hovering. The Doctor made a deep, hungry noise which Jack took as consent, and opened his eyes wide, staring down as if in surprise as Jack unfastened the buttons and released his cock. Stroking it swiftly with his fingertips, he guided the Doctor's free hand to his own aching erection.

They locked into a shared rhythm, Jack biting and kissing the Doctor's neck, and - with delicious rapidity - the Doctor clenched and cursed and came, hard, in Jack's fast-moving hand.

When he'd stilled and started breathing again, he opened his eyes, stared at Jack.

'Gosh.'

Jack laughed, breathily.

'Understatement much?'

'Oh, shut up,' said the Doctor, pushing his hair back. 'That was. Well. A surprise. Listen, do you want - ?' He gestured vaguely in the direction of Jack's still-swollen cock.

'Please,' breathed Jack.

'Right.' The Doctor looked at him narrowly. 'Hang on.'

He rebuttoned the trousers, rolled on to his back, and pulled Jack over on top of him.

'You seemed to like the rubbing thing,' he whispered in Jack's ear, his chin on his shoulder. 'Do you want to do that some more?'

Jack answered by pushing hard against the Doctor's legs, which he was straddling.

'Fuck yeah,' he growled, pressing down on to the Doctor, feeling the brush of leather on his skin - the side of his calves, his nipples, his hands, his hard aching cock -

'Oh you feel so good,' he moaned, kissing the Doctor's lips and face and neck, turned on beyond reason by the slender body under him, the long eager fingers that stroked over his neck and back, and then snaked between them -

'Jack,' hissed the Doctor. 'Try it like _this_.'

He had spread his legs, grasped Jack's cock, given it an affectionate rub or two that made Jack shiver and moan, and then pushed it between his thighs and crossed his knees. With the resistance of the warm dry leather, and the hypersensitivity of Jack's skin, he's effectively locked in place, and the pressure, the firm squeeze of the Doctor's thighs on him makes him widen his eyes.

'Oh - oh god - '

He moved his hips, short, fast pushes, thrusting into that warm, smooth sensation hungrily. The Doctor wrapped his arms round him, pulled him close and clung to him while he speeded up, gave a last, heart-wrenching gasp, and lost himself completely, coming hard and intense, groaning his pleasure against the Doctor's neck.

* * *

Jack looks very sweet when afterglow hits him, sprawled out across the bed. The Doctor leaned his head shyly on his lover's chest.

'Good?'

'Mmmmm.' A long luxurious purr. Eyes closed, head tilted back, Jack looks like he's going to fall asleep.

'All right, Captain, now admit it,' the Doctor drawled, and his tone made Jack's eyes snap open. 'That whole thing about leather was just a cunning ploy to get me into this outfit, right?'

'Damnit, you saw right through the whole scheme,' said Jack, mock-irritated, and rolled on to his side, an arm over the Doctor. 'Yeah. Gotta admit, it was. But you must have known that, what you don't know about the Blinovitch Limitation Effect isn't worth knowing.'

'Oh - ' the Doctor teetered on the brink of a confession - _yes I was pretending, yes I like it when you think you're seducing me, yes I did come looking for you on purpose, yes leather's quite fun really, yes I missed you_ -

'- shut up,' he said fondly, and ruffled Jack's hair.

END  



End file.
